Pokemon Apocalyses league
by pkmaster777
Summary: NOTE THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED ON MY FRIENDS ACCOUNT RedPhoenix44 THE SECOND CHAPTER IS COMING SOON. The world of Pokemon from a different perspective in a time warp. let me and my cowriter know what you think. this will be on my page just for reference
1. A New World?

Pilot (FPV=First person View, FB=Flashback, Nar=Narration, CT=Cut to, BS=back story)

*I fully understand that I do not hold the rights to Pokémon and all companies including mention… also I realize that some themes and motifs reflects current ideas for movies that exist as well as story. This is not a rip off but more of an omage or a what if scenario if the rules of such motifs that are created today for the storyline of infectious diseases out there but applying it to the world of Pokémon. I am fully aware of these ideas and some are done intentionally. Thank you and please enjoy this storyline alternative series.

* * *

FPV: darkness to eyes opening from closed to open. As the individual gets up and looks around at their surroundings. There is a Pokémon center with fires breaking through the windows broken and blackened from the fires where glass remained it was scattered all over the ground outside the center. The surrounding structures have signs of scarring from chaotic circumstances. Doors caved into houses, walls partially fallen and degraded. Blood dotted the landscape dried and strewn about, the grounds surrounding streets were scattered with corpses. Not only the corpses of human inhabitants that were clearly attacked but Pokémon everywhere littered with many injures that caused their demise. There are thick rising stacks of smoke emerging from the city. In the distance screams of fear, chaos, and agony along with random shots of gunfire can be heard in the distance.

Nar: you ever while dreaming think to yourself Am I in hell? Or that you hope that when you wake up it isn't real and it is just a dream. Now imagine this scenario if your life when you were awake was the dream and you awoke to a living nightmare?

CT: A ravenous Pinser ripping apart a man with severe punctures and internal bleeding crushing him instantly with its sharp claw like head, as blood escapes the corpse through the punctures, a woman blasts it with three full blast shots from a 12 gauge shotgun at close range obliterating it into lumpy flesh bits of insect guts. As she cries over the loss of the man, dropping to the ground in tears dropping the shotgun

Nar: what if you lived in the peaceful world of symbiosis the Pokémon universe? Where your worst threats were team rocket and occasional rogue bad guys who seek to prove themselves to the world. One reality that struck the hearts and minds of people in this new dawned day is that our time of peace and bad situations was about to be multiplied exponentially. This realization was on the day the nightmare began to manifest itself in our world. How could things turn from this?

FB: Beautiful sunny day, a sanshrew walking with its owner crossing the street. A vulpix being groomed with a comb its fur glistening in the sunlight. There is a machoke lifting lumber at a construction site and a sandslash digging foundation holes. There is an aquarium with a woman doing aquatic balancing tricks with a laparas

Nar: to this?

CT: return to the ruined city, our narrator is getting up and hears stampeding sounds on the ground on the nearby streets. Like a modern day running of the bulls there it is, a Tauros just standing fifteen feet from our hero staring. Its eyes are a Bloodshot red, it's drooling ravenously and its body is tattered with bullets and slashes marks. You can clearly see the outlining of its ribs as if it had been starved to death thin but remained muscular enough to be a tough creature to beat. As it spots the narrator its eyes shift quickly, it roars ravenously and incoherently as it begins to charge at full speed pointing its jagged horns at our heroes hide. As it is about to strike our hero rolls out of the way and in one fluid motion as bull passes he slices it in half straight down the middle. As its mangled corpse writhes around our hero decapitates the head of the Taurus. He wipes the blood by flicking the sword and wringing it out and sheathes it back to his side.

Nar: My name is Ash Ketchum and I used to be and ordinary kid from pallet town who was a Pokémon champion. Now reduced to a mere survivor on a quest to help claim back this world, to restore natural order from the rampant creatures we once called our companions.

Intro: Pokémon series title logo

Nar/BS: No one truly knows the whole story so I will start with what I know. A few months after I defeated the leaders of the indigo plateau I secluded myself on an island somewhere between the cinnabar island gym and the orange islands .I went there to enjoy relaxation for my victory. While I was there I also engaged in Pokémon training there to prepare myself for the next journey to come. Before exploring new possibilities for my future adventures I decided to head home to check up on everyone and see how things are going at home. I returned to pallet town to witness horror, our small town looked like it had been attacked by bandits. In my rush I immediate ran home to check up on my mother but all I found was the door wide open. The house looked like it had been ransacked. Clothes scattered everywhere, pictures broken out of their frames. The television was thrown to ground and shattered. I called out for my mother but received no answer. As I ran around thinking where she might be hiding only one place sprung to my mind Professor Oak's lab. As quickly as I could I ran to the lab desperately seeking answers for what happened. When I arrived at the lab there was a steel door erected to protect the entrance. As I knocked on the door and shouted for the professor if he was around I was greeted by the security monitor

"Who is there?" Oak asked. "It's me professor, what the hell is going on?" I replied to him. He opened the steel door panicked and gripping a Glock 45 caliber handgun pointing it at me. Oaks fear almost immediately turned to relief when he looked at my face. "Despite the circumstances it's great to see you Ash, thank goodness you are alright" Oak responded. "The same to you professor now can you please fill me in on the situation and tell me is my mom here?" I spoke with great haste. "Before I explain things you probably want to know first about your mom "He said shrugging his shoulders and grabbed my shoulders with his arms. "there was an attack and she was injured but luckily your mom is all right ill take you to her "he said Oaks words bring relief to me as he leads me from the man area to a side office within the lab stocked with people. It was a thrown together shelter that you would find in most disaster relief centers equipped with food, water, and plenty of cots everywhere. All over the room I could see familiar faces of people I recognize from pallet town but more importantly I saw my mother.

"Mom" I cried, "ASH!" she cried back to me as we embraced thankful that we were both safe. When I looked at her I noticed she had bandages on her waist and left that have been treated. Oak happy to reunite us smiled and uttered a sigh of relief. "Now Ash I am glad you have this good news but unfortunately I have to give you bad news and explain what is going on around here" Oak uttered with importance. "The truth is Ash that things have gone into an absolute shit storm since you left on your reprieve" Oak explained. "The truth is that Pokémon have become… Infected. Their minds seem to have been altered and they are attacking everything from humans to pokemon" Oak explained further. "We have been lucky that we are a small town and we had no casualties and evacuated before things got bad here, but the bigger cities like Celadon and Viridian are in absolute ruins."Oak said. "Is anyone working on a cure for this infection that is making them act so crazy?"I asked Oak. Oak slightly chucks "The last I heard before communications went down in the main cities was that PCDC (Pokémon center for disease control) were at Pokémon centers attempting to treat cases and trying to find one. Since everything has gone to hell I image they didn't find one in time. So I took matters into my own hands and have been trying to synthesize one of my own. I have some test subjects in the lab elsewhere in isolation.

Some wild pidgey and ratatta from the local routes to run tests on them. So far though I have had no success but I believe I analyzed the strain, and isolated it so I can study it further. I also ran experiments on the creatures to figure out how infection is spreading." Oak informed me. "What were your finding professor "I responded. "Simply put the infection is spreading from the Pokémon's attacks that they are natural to using in battle, like scratch, bite, etc. So anything that cuts the Pokémon's skin and causes bodily contact can spread it but not attacks like gust or tackle it has to infect body through fluids. I also concluded thankfully that the infection cannot spread to human bodies, the cells are not the same it seems like this virus is engineered to target only Pokémon physiology."Oak explained in great detail. Oak continues "So as humans we are safe from the virus but the Pokémon still attack us and we can die from the attacks because of their strength, ferocity, and relentlessness. So you need to remain vigilant around them wherever you may go". "If what you said is true what about the Pokémon that are inside the boxes of the PC like Bills?" I asked for an answer. "That I thought of as well, and from what I examined they are safe so long as no one takes them out the infection cannot spread which is good. This virus could very well mean the extinction of most Pokémon in the infected area and possibly the world. We will need them in the future when this mess is sorted out." Oak said.

"If that's true professor you should hold on to my Pokémon and keep them safe" I told Oak. "Why would you need to do that Ash?" Oak asked. "Because I am heading back out there, to solve this crisis" I explained. The room became silent and every face was staring at me and the professor and my mother were in major protest at this idea. "You can't head back out there Ash "Mom said. "I have to it's the right thing to do, someone has to do something and if there is a solution out there I will find it professor." I exclaimed with authority. The professor shrugged and my mother was distraught but they both came to realization that I was right.

"If you're going to do so Ash please allow me to tweak your equipment with upgrades and stock you with supplies. We cleared out everything from our houses in the town to hunker down and wait out this disaster" Oak uttered. I agreed and as he went to work with the help of a few others I talk to my mother. "I don't like this one bit but if you feel it's what you need to do I will support you in this decision." She said reluctantly. "Thanks a lot Mom I love you a lot" I said as I hugged her. "I love you too son" she said as hugged me back hard as if it would be last time she will see me. "I promise I will return" I said. "I know and I want to give you something. This was your fathers that he used on camping trips as a tool and I want you to have it to keep you safe" She explains to me and hands me a large Bowie knife.

I thank her for it and as we say our goodbyes, I see tears in her eyes. I meet the professor to receive my supplies and new equipment. As I load up my bag he explains to me the modifications he has made in short time and equipment added. Oak started explaining "Now Ash This may get long winded so pay attention closely. I have supplied you with usual gear which includes, some of your clothes your mom grabbed from the house, food, camping gear (tent, cot, climbing gear, water purification ,etc), and a few other items you can search later when you have time. Otherwise you must understand that you will have to scavenge for anything else so pickings may be slim so I tweaked your equipment to help you ultimately survive better than others. "Oak continued. " Now I have altered your pokedex seeing as how you will not have to identify Pokémon because they will be attacking I modified the space storage for other uses. This will be your new multi tool; first off it's solar powered with reserve battery in case you cannot reach light outside for power. I have upgraded it to be able to detect local water sources, have radio frequencies so you can scan open channels for other survivors and emergency broadcasts, and to have a walkie talkie like capability , it also has a phone function that can work anywhere in open world but you need a signal to call. These are just a few add on's but I will construct more useful functions if you need them upon request or I think of some as things progress. You must get to an open and operating computer terminal to get upgrades. Most will likely be at Pokémon centers or police stations so be careful."

"Wow this is awesome and in such a short amount of time professor you truly are a genius, Thanks a lot "I responded with great excitement for my new gear. "You are very welcome you are our last hope so Ill invest all my power and knowledge to help you" he explained with great admiration. As I laced up the last of my gear strapping my dad's Bowie knife to my waist and lacing up my gloves. I said to the professor ironically as a joke "I guess I am going on another adventure professor". Oak laughs at my statement "I would say so maybe your most important journey yet" He says. " Listen Ash I need some weapons to protect everyone but please feel free to take some before going out there " Oak says as he waves to a small stockpile of weapons that he kept stockpiled for emergencies. I browse and take my picks as not to load myself down too much I grab a small hatchet, crowbar for doors, and a pump action Remington shotgun with small supply of rounds. Shotguns don't leave home without em.

As I depart from the lab with my gear I get that strange feeling of Déjà vu all over again, like when I first started my first Pokémon journey and on my way out of pallet town. However this time was different, it was purely for a reason to find the cure for this disease. I figured the first logical step is that I am going to need help so I should see out others such as my friends Brock and Misty from the first journey, see if they were okay and figure out the cause of this atrocity. The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step and I am taking my first ones on Route 1 headed to Viridian city before going to see Brock in Pewter. As I walk I no longer hear signs of life in the forest or grass. The areas once teeming with life and wild creatures now seemed scarce and silent. As I walk down the path alone I cannot help but feel that impending feeling that I am walking towards disaster, or that feeling you get when you realize your decision may be hazardous to your health and well being.

CT: How will Ash Survive? Will he find his Friends? The cure to this illness? Stay tuned for the next installment of Pokemon Apocalypses League.


	2. Chapter 2

Note the second Chapter is out and this story will now be continued on RedPhoenix44 profile. Thank you all for the support and keep an eye on this page for a new collaboration story from myself and RedPhoenix44. Read and Review his work. Let him see the support.


End file.
